Brother, Siter, and brother again Mewtwo's Will
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Ok to answer mewtwo's questions at the begining of Pokemon the first movie I mean as hes coming into existence. Why you ask? Because it was on tv today.
1. The purple mew

Chapter 1

The purple mew

Mewtwo ran into Celebi. Mewtwo still had lingering questions as to what his purpose really was. Celebi and Mewtwo went and ran into several other legends. Lucario, Entei, Darkrai, and Mew.

Celebi took them to the moment when mew two was Created. A clone of the mew fossil they found. A clone. But this clone had a memory while coming to life a memory that was made clear to all of them due to several unknown Pokemon lingering around. They showed the gate of the mind.

They all decided to enter that memory. There where lots of mew Playing. All having fun in this ancient time. Then we see the mew we see in the movies that was fighting Mewtwo in the future.

Mew she was tending to another Mew that didn't want to play with the others. "Brother play with us." Said Mew laughing. "No. I'd rather sit here." Said the Purple mew. Mewtwo realized he was the purple one.

A Pikachu came running in to play. "Hey guys." Said the Pikachu with the weird hair and a cap made by a leaf. " Is that Ash?" Asked Mewtwo actually laughing for once. Lucario stared looking into the aura. "Yes it is. A Pokemon reincarnated as a human but why." Said Lucario.

The Pikachu and the female mew started to have lots of fun with the others. Celibi led them back into time to find out more about this mysterious finding that Ash was once a Pikachu. The Pikachu was just a baby when his father made him a little cap to wear.

His Father left one day to find food during a really long storm and never returned. Leavening PikaAsh really sad. Then Mew came along she became his new best friend. But soon Pikaash's Mother fell Ill and soon died.

PikaAsh was welcomed into the family of the Mew elder. Mews Father for the record. PIkaAsh grew with the mew and Soon Purple mew and him were charged with gathering fire wood one night.

But things are not always as they seem. A storm brewed from no where similar to the snow storm with lightning PikaAsh's father left in. Pika Ash hit the lightning with his own. "Run brother." Said PikaAsh. Hoping his adoptive brother would go home.

Purple mew Ran. He had no way of using his abilities the other mews mocked him for not knowing his power. A strange figure attacked Purple mew but PikaAsh took the blow. Purple mew with tears in his eyes power fueled by anger destroyed it.

He knelt by PikaAsh crying. "Hey mew number two don't cry its only a scratch." Said PikaAsh before dying from his injuries. At that moment the high poke council appeared before that purple mew.

Nine tails, Rayquaza, Archeon, Ho-oh, Dialga and Palkia. Ho-oh stepped forward lifting the lost Pikachu. A golden ball was taken from within the Pikachu by Ninetails. "Do not worry yond one you and your brother will meet again." Said Ho-oh.

The purple mew ran away Never retuning to his home, Never ever he spent his life alone. Dying alone when the shadows retuned to find the one who had slain the other shadow. Mew herself was the one who was able to beat them with the help of the mew clan. The mews now scattered across the world knew This day would come again when they would return the Pokemon of Darkness.


	2. Brock's Foxy Lady

Chapter 2

Brock's foxy lady

Mewtwo now realizing who he was the others wondered why he bothered trying to find out about this past of Mew. Mewtwo had seen enough. Mewtwo flew off to pallet town where Ash was it was late but him and Pikachu were on the roof. With misty and a female Pikachu Misty had found. Their apparent "double date" had been cut short by Mewtwo showing up. Ash was mildly annoyed but also glad to see his friend.

"Ash come with me brother." Said mew two. With those words new memories flooded ash Turning him into a Pikachu looking like he did in that episode. Then he turned back. Ash knew what mew two meant. It was time to go home to the other mew. While Mew herself renewed her search for her missing brother since Mewtwo reminded her of her quest.

Mew soon decided to ask Ash for help. As she knows that he helps for no reason. But finding Ash would be a challenge. She found Brock in pewter city. "Brock help me out." Said mew in a voice its strange but she never spoke before so Brock took off looking for some Damsel in distress. Mew decided to play his game and Became human.

Brock saw mean Pokemon attacking some beautiful woman. He annulated the Pokemon and carried her to his place. Brock waited a few days with the girl until she woke up wondering why they were after her. Mew woke up. "Why were they after you?" Asked Brock. " I don't remember anything except what I think is my name." Said Mew.

"Then what is it?" Asked Brock. "Maria." She said with a giggle. Brock for once didn't go crazy on a beautiful girl. "So are you ok?" asked Brock. " Well I was looking for my big brother." She said. Brock decided to help Maria. "Big brother said he was going to find some guy named Ash Ketchum cause he's a trainer somewhere." Said Maria.

Brock led Maria to pallet town where Mewtwo was. Maria hid behind Brock at the sight of mew two. Mewtwo was thinking 'what is mew up to I know its her'. Mew was unaware that her brother was before her both of them. Ash took Maria to the side while Mewtwo distracted the others Ash explained to Mew what had happened to him and Purple Mew. One became mew two and one became human. Mew did not believe her brother had died so she ran back to Brock. " He left. " She said to Brock. Maria was in tears and leaned on Brock comforted her.

Maria and Brock decided to stay and find out what Mewtwo was up to. Mew was wary that Mewtwo like to play pranks on her but claiming he was her brother was the last straw. She was angry. Well furious. She was starting to like Brock I mean she thought Brock was Cute before but now...It was becoming love.

Mew leaned on Brock she was tired. Mewtwo laughed. "Mewtwo don't laugh your scaring me." Said Lucario popping in. "Your alive!" Yelled Ash.

"Yes Ash well it was just I did not die later I was freed from my nap in the crystals as was Sir Aaron. Said Lucario letting Sir Aaron in. Sir Aaron and Ash got along real well Him and Ash began using Aura abilities.

Maria actually fell asleep on brocks Shoulder by the time Delia got home from work and the store. She dropped the groceries in shock. Aaron began to help her with the groceries. "I have it Aaron." she said Smiling. "How do you know sir Aaron mom?" Asked Ash. "Well he's your Father but I know nothing about a sir title." Laughed Delia.

"Ash when I got free truth is my aging process had been reversed and I was raised by a kind old professor." he said. " Who you calling old?" Said Professor Oak coming in. Now it was revealed why ash had these powers.


End file.
